The present invention relates to flatware, especially a spoon, for throw-away or disposable use, including a front work part and a rear handle that is formed thereon and in which is provided chamber means for receiving material, with the chamber means communicating via channel means disposed within the flatware with discharge outlet means that is disposed in the vicinity of the work part and is closed-off when not being used.
A disposable flatware of this type, in the form of a spoon, is known from German Pat. No. 35 03 167. The known spoon is an injection molded plastic part, and comprises a front spoon bowl on which is formed a rear spoon handle. This handle is provided with a single chamber for receiving an ingredient, for example for receiving milk or sugar for a beverage. So that the material can be dispensed from the chamber, a channel that is disposed within the plastic material of the spoon proceeds from the chamber. This channel opens into a discharge outlet in the transition region between the bowl and the handle of the spoon. When not being used, this discharge outlet is closed, and can be opened when needed, so that in the region of the spoon bowl milk or sugar, for example, is dispensed and can be added to the beverage.
Unfortunately, since the heretofore known disposable spoon is provided with only a single chamber, only a single ingredient can be stored therein and is available for use. Thus, for example, it is possible to store only either milk or sugar in the handle of the spoon, and not both milk and sugar, although both may be desired, so that one of these ingredients must be stored and dispensed separately, thus increasing costs.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved disposable flatware that allows several ingredients to be stored separately from one another in the handle thereof.